


Crazy Ex

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're filming Avengers Endgame when you notice that your ex was one of the extras in the movie.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Crazy Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Sighing you snuggled back into Scarlett’s arms while Elizabeth tightened her arms around you. The three of you didn’t want to get out of bed but you knew that you would have to eventually.

You were filming Avengers Endgame so the three of you have been busy but the night before you were finally able to spend some time with your girlfriends. Sure you see them during the day but it’s for a short amount of time before one of you has to go back to film a scene.

“I wish we could stay like this for a little while longer.” Elizabeth whispered into your neck.

You hummed in agreement. Even though you and Elizabeth were awake, Scarlett wasn’t so you both wanted to let her sleep a little longer. 

You were able to turn around to face Elizabeth, you smiled. She blushed as she leaned forward, giving you a sweet and loving kiss.

You felt Scarlett tighten her arms around you as she let out a groan. You turned around in Scarlett’s arms as she woke up. “Morning babe.” You smiled as you brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Scarlett smiled. “Morning gorgeous. Why didn’t you two wake me up once you got up?” 

Elizabeth moved so that she could rest her chin on you shoulder. “We wanted to let you sleep in a little bit.”

Once the three of you got out of bed you started getting ready for filming. You could already tell it was going to be another long day of filming.

**xxxxx**

You had just finished filming a scene with Scarlett. During filming you had noticed that one of the extras was your ex. By the way Scarlett had a protective arm wrapped around your waist you knew she had noticed too.

You were trying so hard not to freak out. Ever since you broke up with your ex they’ve been trying to get back together with you. Once your relationship with Scarlett and Elizabeth went public they stopped bothering you for a while but once they saw the three of you doing an interview they started trying to get back together with you again.

“How did they even get to be an extra?” You snuggled into Scarlett.

“I don’t know sweetheart.” She kissed the top of your head.

Suddenly Elizabeth came running over to the two of you. “(Y/N), baby, are you okay?” She raised her hand to cup your cheek. As soon as Elizabeth saw your ex she immediately went to find you.

You leaned into her touch, you nod. “They haven’t done anything.”

“They better not.” Scarlett growled. She couldn’t believe your ex had the nerve to do something like this.

**xxxxx**

Scarlett and Elizabeth both had to go do something but they said they would be back soon, neither of them wanted to leave you alone. While you were waiting for them to come back you had gotten some coffee/tea, you knew it would help calm you down a little bit.

“(Y/N).”

Once you heard your ex’s voice you froze. You took some deeps breaths before turning around to face them, you glared at them. “What are you doing here?”

“It was the only way I could see you. You haven’t answered my calls or replied to my texts.” They started to moved closer to you.

You backed away. “I told you to stop calling and texting me, to just leave me alone.”

“But we’re meant to be together! You’re supposed to be with me and not them!” 

Elizabeth and Scarlett were on they way back to you when they saw that your ex had you cornered. Scarlett was able to get a hold of security. 

They quickly ran over to you. “Get away from her. Now.” Scarlett growled as she wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. 

Once you felt her arms around you, you snuggled into her embrace. You looked up and saw Elizabeth standing protectively in front of you. 

“You need to leave her alone, she doesn’t want to be with you.” She glared at your ex. “You need to understand that.” Elizabeth was trying hard to stay calm but your ex was really pushing it.

Security arrived, grabbing your ex. They started dragging them away. Your ex was fighting against them, trying to break free but it was no use. “We’re meant to be together and you know it (Y/N)!”

Once they were gone Elizabeth wrapped her arms around you. “It’s okay baby, they’re gone.” She placed gentle kisses on you neck and jaw.

“I’ll make sure they’ll never be able to bother you again.” Scarlett pulled away slightly, she hooked her finger under your chin before lifting it up so you could look at her. She gives you a loving smile before placing her hand on your cheek, running her thumb over your cheek.

“Come on, let go back to the trailer and relax for a little bit.” Elizabeth placed one last kiss on your neck.

You nod before pulling away from Scarlett and Elizabeth. They both took one of your hands, they linked their fingers with yours. The three of you made your way back to your trailer and the thought of your ex out of your mind.


End file.
